La sonrisa de las serpientes
by lance215
Summary: un trabajo puede dar lugar a una nueva historia
1. Chapter 1

**LA SONRISA DE LAS SERPIENTES**

Otro día mas estaba ahí, ya lo había visto durante varios días, iba ahí solo para verle, sobre todo desde que ron y Hermione por fin se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían y se habían declarado, desde entonces no habían parado y ya estaba harto, así que para no hacer de carabina se iba todas las tardes a la biblioteca. Todo había empezado hace un mes.

/Flash back/

Ya estaba harto de mis amigos y sus carantoñas, así que decidí empezar el trabajo de transformaciones, desde hacia semanas se había acostumbrado a hacer los deberes cuando se los mandaban. Ya había buscado información pero no había encontrado nada mas útil de lo que ya sabia, así que me levante a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria algún libro de utilidad, después de mirarme y dar un profundo suspiro me indico que fuera al fondo de la biblioteca y girara a la derecha, entonces le vi, estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del pasillo ,con el pelo recogido hacia atrás con unos mechones plateados que enmarcaban su cara(lala: ya sabrán de quien hablo ^¬^). No podía moverme, me quede sin aliento, ¿como era posible?, desde cuando era tan atractivo. Entonces levanto su mirada, esperaba un insulto o una mirada despectiva, pero no eso, me sonrío, una sonrisa calida y dulce con la que no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la vista, cojí el libro que necesitaba y me fui sin poder mirarle.

/fin flash back/

Habían pasado dos semanas y debido al trabajo tenia que ir todos los días a esa sección y siempre estaba ahí, regalándome una de esas maravillosas sonrisas cada vez que me veía, y cuando lo hacia (siempre) no podía evitar sonrojarme, aunque al menos ya me atrevo a saludarle aunque sea con un movimiento de cabeza. La verdad es que desde principio de curso había dejado de meterse conmigo y mis amigos. No se que pensar, me cuesta creer que después de tantos años haya cambiado de repente, y sobre todo a este nuevo modo de ser.

Ya había acabado el trabajo, así que buscaba cualquier excusa para ir a la biblioteca, y para ser más exactos a ese sector y así seguir viéndolo.

Lunes por la mañana

*Draco*

Por fin lunes y 2 horas de pociones con griffindor, así podré ver a mi lindo gatito (si ya lo tengo asumido desde hace 6 meses, es _**MI**_ lindo gatito y mato al que diga lo contrario) después de todo el fin de semana sin poder verle.

-Draco!- viene Blaise corriendo-por fin te veo, llevas semanas desaparecido ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-estuve en la biblioteca

-¿por más de dos meses?-dice Blaise divertido

-si algún problema?

-no ninguno, simplemente pensaba que a Potter tampoco se le ha visto mucho últimamente ¿no sabrás nada?

-porque habría de saber donde esta San Potter

-no por nada, entremos a clase

*Harry*

Genial (nótese el sarcasmo), lunes por la mañana y dos horas de pociones, y para colmo Snape me miro con esa sonrisa sádica que usa cuando algo malo me va a pasar "casualmente".

-hoy vais a hacer una poción por parejas-como siempre todos vamos con nuestras parejas de siempre- un momento ,que les hace pensar que ustedes elegirán su pareja(sonrisa fría y calculadora que hace que a todos se nos hiele la sangre)-así que empezó a juntarnos hasta que se detuvo un instante y..-Wesley con Zabini, y Potter... con el señor Malfoy.

-QUEEE!-dijimos los cuatro al unísono, aunque era mas sorpresa que indignación.

-Sin peros, ahora vallan a sentarse con sus respectivos compañeros.

Todos se levantaron, Draco se dirigió hacia Harry con una sonrisa picara, Harry por su parte intentaba no pensar en lo que pasaría al final de la clase.

Al cabo de 2 horas y un par de explosiones, aunque ninguna de Neville ya que gracias a su compañero Theodore Nott consiguió terminar la poción sin sobresaltos y una de sus mejores notas en pociones, termino la clase. Cuando todos se levantaban para abandonar la clase ocurrió lo que Harry temía.

-Deberes-dijo Snape mientras los ponía en la pizarra-tienen dos semanas para entregarlos, ahora márchense.

-Potter nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 5

-¿Qué?-cuando quise decirle algo ya se había ido, así que suspire y comencé a guardar mis cosas, porque tenia que ser tan frío después de estas semanas, ahora iba a tener que estar con el por dos semanas... en... la... biblioteca... solos O/O, ¡¿iba a estar un montón de horas seguidas con Draco...¿Draco? desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre, mierda empiezo a creer que tengo un gran problema.

Si apenas podía controlarme cuando me sonreía en la biblioteca, ahora no se que haré, en fin ,que sea lo que Dios quiera

*Ron*

¿¡Como podía pasarme esto a mi?Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero yo, ingenuo de mi, pensé que Snape podía tener un poquito de corazón, sobre todo desde que era pareja de Sirius, aunque eso solo lo sabíamos Harry Hermi y yo, y no gracias a Snape, que cada vez que discutían o se reconciliaban ¬/¬u lo paga con nosotros, así que les debe haber pasado algo para hacernos esto y jorobar también a los slytherin(lance: eso es lo que te crees tu ^^)

Pero volviendo a lo mío, porque no pude ponerme con mi Hermi?, y eso no es lo peor, no, me toco con una estúpida serpiente, y ni siquiera hemos hablado del trabajo aun. Puede consolarme el hecho de que nunca he tenido relación alguna con Zabini, a pesar de que iba bastante con Malfoy, lo lamento por mi pobre hermano, tener que le tocó estar dos semanas con el huron .

Solo espero que todo esto sea leve y rápido, así que voy al gran comedor con Hermi y Harry, a ver si se me puede pasar el mal trago.

*Blaise*

Este trabajo va a resultar realmente interesante, que Snape haya puesto a Potter Condarco ha sido un golpe de suerte, haber si así el tonto de mi amigo se decide por fin a conquistar al "gran salvador del mundo mágico", al fin y al cabo le gusta desde 4º curso, además como extra podré ver que tan fuerte es la relación de la comadreja con la sangre sucia. Vaya por ahí va Draco

-Draco!¿vamos a comer?

-claro

-perfecto, a demás tengo que hablar con la comadreja sobre el trabajo

-suerte , yo ya le dije a Potter

-ya lo vi, creo que pudiste haber sido algo mas tierno, haberle enviado una nota con corazoncitos ^w^ ¿no crees?

-claaro y de regalo una rosa. Blaise no me jodas, mira allí esta tu querido leoncito

-o/o ¡DRACO! Como puedes pensar algo así, jamás me gustaría la comadreja

-¿Quién hablo de gustar?, simplemente digo que después de tantos años con el quidicht el chico esta como quiere, aunque no supera a mi gatito(*¬* mente pervertida modo on)

-si claro, como tu digas ¬¬.en fin voy a decirle del trabajo.

Me alejo de Draco, y ahora que me fijo la verdad es que tiene "algo" de razón, tiene un buen culo para ser una comadreja, tal vez pueda divertirme un poco.

-Wesley

*Ron*

Estoy hablando con Harry cuando de repente siento una mirada clavándose en mi y oigo a alguien llamarme

-Wesley-viva ,es Zabini

-que quieres

-simplemente pensé que podríamos comportarnos como personas civilizadas y quedar en la biblioteca

-um... que te parece a las 6, antes tengo entrenamiento

-de acuerdo, estaré esperándote en la biblioteca- me dijo con una sonrisa tan sexy...¿QUE? como pude pensar eso, no es posible, debo haberme intoxicado con la comida, no pude evitar sonrojarme por mis pensamientos-hasta luego, Ron

- a hasta luego x/x

*Blaise*

Me alejo de un shokeado griffindor, la verdad es que ha sido realmente fácil, no pensé que se pondría así por una simple sonrisa. Será interesante, así me librara del aburrimiento, aunque la verdad es que se veía lindo con ese sonrojo.


	2. Chapter 2

5 de la tarde

*Harry*

Llevaba esperando tranquilamente(mas bien estaba haciendo un surco en el suelo) desde hacia mas de media hora, y todo porque Hermione me lo pidió amablemente en la sala común de griffindor

/flash back/

- Harry!Estate quieto de una vez, llevas una hora sin parar de moverte y me estas poniendo histérica, o te vas a tu cuarto o te vas fuera, pero vete de la sala común

/fin flash back/

La verdad no sabia porque estaba tan nervioso desde que Draco (si, ya había asumido que era su Draco) quedó con el en clase, no había podido parar de dar vueltas a como podría comportarse para no hacer el ridículo, así que intentaría actuar lo mas tranquilo posible para no hacer el ridículo.

-a ver Harry respira hondo, todo va a salir bien- intentaba convencerse a si mismo.

-hola, "Harry"

-AH!-mierda ,a la porra el autocontrol. Era su imaginación o le había llamado de una forma muy sexi- hola ...esto Malfoy x/x

-venga "Harry" ya que tenemos que trabajar juntos podrías al menos llamarme por mi nombre-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-de acuerdo, Draco-se sentía tan bien llamarlo por su nombre, puede que esto no este tan mal después de todo

*Draco*

Sonaba realmente bien oír mi nombre salir de esa boca, de esos labios, aunque lo que realmente me gustaría es acallarle con mis besos, mientras su cuerpo tiembla ante mis caricias( mente pervertida modo on), sentir como se derrite ante mi pidiendo mas o¬o..., pero tengo que ir despacio si quiero conseguir a mi desconfiado gatito.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa apartada cerca de la sección de pociones, al fondo de la biblioteca.

-por donde empezamos? ya te habrás dado cuenta de que pociones no es mi fuerte precisamente.-dice de una manera realmente adorable

-tranquilo, para eso estoy aquí- me acerco y sonrío encantado al ver como se incomoda ante mi cercanía. Comienzo a explicarle, la verdad es que una vez puesto en el buen camino mi gatito es realmente aplicado, ¿como será en otras cosas?... Tras un rato veo como se levanta a por un libro y decido seguirle, cuando de repente al girar por un pasillo, resulta estar parado frente a una estantería.

Todo fue bastante rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, encia de mi gatito , podía sentir su respiración acelerada, al abrir los ojos, allí estaba bajo mi cuerpo, con la cara adorablemente sonrojada por la cercanía, con los ojos llorosos por el golpe y esos labios entreabiertos de una forma tan sensual que me hipnotizan. Puedo sentir su mirada fija en mis labios, y poco a poco nos vamos acercando.


	3. Chapter 3

*Harry*

Allí estaba, tirado en el suelo debajo de Draco, y cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí sus labios, húmedos y calientes, sobre los míos, había soñado con esto por tanto tiempo que no me podía creer que fuera verdad, era una sensación increíble.

Draco repartía pequeños mordiscos, incitándole a abrir su boca, Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido, lo que aprovecho para introducir su lengua, dando comienzo una batalla por el calor del beso. Ambos sentían como aumentaba la temperatura, la ropa les oprimía, les quemaba la necesidad de sentir el roce de sus pieles. Draco comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry cuando.

-PAM- se separaron de golpe al oír la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse de golpe

-IMBECIL-oyeron gritar

*Draco*

-pero que coño!..-voy a matar a los que nos han interrumpido, los estrangulare, los cortare a cachitos, luego los reviviré y los torturare hasta que deseen estar muertos, peo noooo ,no les daré ese gusto, les haré pagar caro por cortarme el rollo. Estoy pensando en la forma de hacer de su vida un infierno cuando oigo la voz de mi gatito

-esto... Draco?- me dice totalmente sonrojado

- si, dime-

-¿podrías levantarte? ¬/¬

-¿Qué?... ha si perdona- me pongo en pie y le ayudo, aun esta sonrojado por el beso, se ve tan adorable, entonces va hacia la mesa y le sigo, pero no sin antes girarle y robarle un beso

-¿dra...Draco?x/x

-venga, vamos a ver quienes han sido los imbéciles.

*Harry*

No me lo puedo creer, he tenido mi primer beso con Draco, la verdad es que me han entrado ganas de matar a los que nos han interrumpido.

Cuando volvía a la mesa siento que Draco tira de mi brazo y vuelvo a sentir sus labios, es un roce casto y tierno que me hace sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo

Al girar el pasillo nos encontramos a Ron y Zabini, aunque lo que más me extraña es el sonrojo de Ron y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Zabini.

-¿Ron? Que haces aquí?

- Harry? ¡HERMANO!-Ron se abalanza hacia mi- menos mal que estas aquí, sino, no creo que hubiese aguantado mucho al imbécil ese- dice señalando a Zabini

-¿pero que te ha pasado?-me extraña ver a Ron tan alterado

-Eh? Pues... o/o nada...

-y estas así por nada ¬¬

- si, jeje, luego te cuento

-Wesley-habla Draco-deja de molestar, por si no te has dado cuenta Harry y yo estamos trabajando, aunque el término te resulte extraño.

-XoX ¿Harry?... hermano, desde cuando el huron te llama por tu nombre?

-¬/¬ podría decirse que hemos hecho una tregua

-Rooon por si no te acuerdas nosotros también estamos aquí por el trabajo- dice Zabini cogiendo a ron por los hombros, y veo como ron se pone pálido de golpe para luego sonrojarse- así que si nos disculpáis nos vamos a otra mesa para evitar distracciones- dice con una gran sonrisa

-ya estáis tardando en largaros - en verdad Draco parece bastante molesto ^^U

*Ron*

Noooo ... porque me tuvo que toca con el, este trabajo va a ser un infierno,¿Cómo pude tener tan mala suerte? Luego decía de Harry, aunque él parece estar bastante relajado con el huron, cosa que tampoco me agrada mucho.

-Zabini, puedes soltarme, ni que me fuera a ir corriendo-aunque la idea no me disgusta del todo, sobre todo después de "eso".

/flash back/

Estaba saliendo del entrenamiento, se me había hecho tarde, ya eran las 6 así que llevaba bastante prisa, al salir de los vestuarios veo a Zabini

-vaya "Ron", la puntualidad no es típica de los leoncitos ¿verdad?

-lo siento Zabini, pero encuentro mas interesante entrenar con mis amigos que un estúpido trabajo de pociones contigo-porque no me callaría

-así que esas tenemos leoncito-parecía bastante enfadado por mis palabras- pues lamento decirte que me importa mas bien poco lo que quiera un leoncito,,pero no pienso sacrificar mi nota porque seas un mocoso inmaduro

- ¡¿ a quien coño le has llamado inmaduro?-ahí si que no iba a ceder, bastante tenia con Hermione tratándome aun como un niño como para que esa serpiente rastrera me lo dijese en la cara-vuelve a decirlo y te hago una cara nueva

-JAJAJA,¿para ser un león tienes la paciencia de un cachorro? Luego dices que no pero9 eres un IN-MA-DU-RO

Se acabo, me lanzo hacia esa asquerosa serpiente para darle un buen puño, lo que no me esperaba es que antes de darme cuenta siquiera cuenta me tenia cogido del brazo y me estrello contra la pared, ¿Cómo demonios es tan fuerte?, apoya sus brazos a cada lado impidiéndome cualquier posibilidad de ida

-leoncito, deberías estudiar mejor a tu presa antes de lanzarte sobre ella-me dice con una sonrisa increíblemente sexy que hace que no pueda evitar sonrojarme. Ya no creo que pase nada por pensar que es sexy ¿verdad?, tengo derecho a pensar que algún tío esta bueno ¿no?, vale que este saliendo con Hermione, pero si comparamos Zabini gana por goleada, como siga así voy a necesitar una buena ducha fría. Empieza a preocuparme esta nueva línea de pensamiento

-bueno ya vale, si tantas ganas tienes de hacer el trabajo vamos de una vez a donde sea-vuelve a sonreír y no puedo evitar sonrojarme-¬/¬ bueno, adonde quieres ir?

*Blaise*

Lo dicho, se ve increíblemente sexy y adorable con ese sonrojo, me dan ganas de besarle... O/O vale, esto puede ser un problema, aunque en el fondo es una reacción natural, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser una comadreja esta como un queso, así que supongo podré jugar un rato con él.

-que te parece si vamos a la biblioteca-le sonrío de la forma mas sensual que puedo y me acerco lentamente-Ahí estaremos tranquilos ¿no crees?

-s,si ...x/x supongo- se ve tan violable

-pues vamos- me aparto y noto como suspira, por lo que aprovecho para cogerle de la mano

-¡Pero que haces! O/O

-Simplemente me aseguro que no te escapes "leoncito"

*Ron*

Creo que me intoxique en la comida, como es posible que Zabini me haya cogido de la mano en los vestuarios y cuando estamos llegando a la biblioteca aun no me haya soltado.

-Zabini ¬/¬... Zabini ¬/¬... ZABINI! x/x, quieres soltarme de una vez!- le dije(grite) ya enfrente de la biblioteca

-Eh?... a! perdona, no pensé que te molestase tanto el contacto con otras personas, o tienes miedo de lo que digan de ti por verte conmigo

- me da igual lo que digan los demás de me, solo me importa lo que le digan a Hermione

-¿de verdad te importa tanto lo que le digan a la sangre sucia?

-claro que si, es mi novia ...Y DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASI , ella es mucho mejor que cualquiera de tu grupito

-no hacéis buena pareja

-¿perdona?-creo que no he escuchado bien- como has dicho?

-pues eso, que no hacéis buena pareja, ella no esta mal pero es demasiado estirada para un leoncito salvaje como tu, necesitas a alguien mas imponente- se va acercando lentamente y voy retrocediendo hasta quedarme sin salida por culpa de la puerta de la biblioteca. Ya podía sentir su aliento sobre mi, me miraba con una sonrisa típica de un niño que va a hacer una travesura, pero al ir a dar otro paso atrás me apoyo en la puerta que resulta no estar cerrada, por lo que caigo, y al hacerlo no puedo evitar agarrarme a Zabini, quien al caer sobre mi queda en una posición algo comprometida

- IMBECIL, como puedes ser tan torpe?

- lo, lo siento o/o

Oímos a alguien en la biblioteca así que nos levantamos antes de que nos vean en esa postura (¿Cómo habrían quedado?)

*Blaise*

Después de ver a Draco y a Potter el leoncito y yo nos vamos a una mesa fuera del alcance de la otra parejita. Seguro que el leoncito no se ha dado cuenta peo Potter tenia los labios hinchados y estaba mas desarreglado que de costumbre, igual que Draco. ^^ Parece que Draco no ha perdido el tiempo, luego le haré un interrogatorio.

Nos acercamos a una mesa en la otra punta de la biblioteca desde donde no podemos ver a los otros para evitar distracciones, y nos ponemos a trabajar... aunque Ron no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hacer, así que pasa un buen rato antes de que podamos arrancar

-a ver, Ron busca la pagina que marque del libro negro

-¿Cuál?

-el libro negro de hae media hora ¬¬U

-lo guarde

-que! Pues ve a buscarlo. No se porque lo guardaste si tenia una marca

- no la vi así que lo deje en el guardador automático, no es tan grave como para que te enfades

-no estoy molesto, solo te lo estoy diciendo "cordialmente enfadado", y como no vallas pronto quitare el "cordialmente"

-si, si, ya voy- se levanta y va hacia una de las estanterías fuera de mi vista, yo sigo con el trabajo, pero como necesito el maldito libro sigo a Wesley, cuando giro la estantería veo a Ron subido a una escalera para coger el dichoso libro, me tenso de inmediato ya que tengo un mal presentimiento.

*Ron*

Estoy harto, y solo llevo media hora con el, no puedo concentrarme, no dejo de mirarle, estoy absorto en todo lo relacionado con el. Por fin veo el libro que me dijo, lo cojo y me dispongo a bajar la escalera. No estoy muy alto pero no me gustan las escaleras (me dan vértigo, irónico jugando al quidicht?), estoy tan distraído que sin querer (obvio) pego un resbalón, cierro los ojos preparando me para el golpe, pero nunca llego a tocar el suelo, en su lugar siento a unos fuertes brazos rodearme, me cogen por el pecho y la cintura, siento su poder, y además su perfume me hace sentir extasiado huele a menta, además me ha evitado un buen golpe

- Etto...^/^ gracias Blaise

*Blaise*

Fue un acto reflejo, cuando le vi resbalar tuve el impulso de cogerle para evitar que se dañase, es una muy buena escusa para acercarme a él y sentir su cuerpo, aunque sea por un breve instante, huele deliciosamente bien a canela.

Cuando ya esta seguro me relajo, estamos en el suelo yo estoy sentado con el en mis brazos.

- Etto.. ^/^ Gracias Blaise- me dice con una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera que me quedo embobado viéndole.

- de nada, que haría si me quedo sin compañero?

- Ah... -parece desilusionado- ya cogí el libro, ya puedes soltarme- va a levantarse pero se lo impido-suéltame!

-No, pareces desilusionado- la verdad no quiero que tenga una idea equivocada- ¿Qué he hecho?

-Nada, simplemente prefería pensar que me has ayudado porque querias y no por tener que hacer el trabajo solo.

-Era broma-¿le había preocupado mi comentario? Que tierno-de verdad me preocupe cuando te vi caer, no deberías estar tan despistado sobre una escalera, en serio podrías haberte hecho daño-parece que mis palabras le animan.

-lo siento, es que hoy no consigo concentrarme,... ¿puedes soltarme ya ¬/¬

-Uff... claro-me molesta tener que soltarme, su cuerpo transmite una calidez increíble, hace que todos mis problemas se esfumen en un momento-te parece si lo dejamos por hoy, ya hemos avanzado, y tu mismo has dicho que no te podías concentrar, y eso no es bueno en un trabajo de pociones

- de acuerdo, gracias. Si no te molesta me voy yendo- me dice con una gran sonrisa que creo que le sienta incluso mejor que el sonrojo (que ya es decir)- nos vemos mañana.

-adiós- me desanimo enseguida, me habría gustado estar algo mas de tiempo con el leoncito

- por cierto "Blaise"- me sorprendo cuando me llama por mi nombre- gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla)-no me lo puedo creer, creo que jamás comprenderé al leoncito, se incomoda con mi sola cercanía, luego me da un beso (en la mejilla) y se va tan tranquilo.

Cuando le pierdo de vista no puedo evitar tocar donde me dio el beso, esto se ha vuelto mas peligroso de lo que pensé, aunque lo hace mas interesante ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

*Harry*

Volvemos a nuestra mesa y esta vez Draco se sienta a mi lado por lo que no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Seguimos con el trabajo y, de vez en cuando, sin querer (claro y yo soy monja) nuestras manos se rozan, me trata como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, aunque prefiero eso a como me trataba los otros cursos no puedo evitar sentirme desconcentrado. Y para colmo esta ese beso, ese maldito y desquiciante beso que no se va de mi cabeza, aun siento sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo...mierda Harry serénate que no eres un animal en celo... aunque quien aparte de Draco podría estar tan tranquilo después de eso.

-Harry,.. Harry!-oigo una voz

- eh ¿Qué?

-llevo 5 minutos llamándote ¿en que mundo estas?

- en el tuyo, pero eso no puedo decírselo-lo siento ^/^U se me fue el santo al cielo ¿Qué querías?

-Pues...

-¡CRASH!-oímos el ruido de algo caer por la zona donde estaban Ron y Zabini, así que me levanto para ver si al menos Ron esta bien

-Déjales-dice Draco (menos mal ^^U)

-¿perdón? Te recuerdo que nuestros mejores amigos no son precisamente compañeros inseparables, solo espero que no se maten

-si hubiese problemas ya habríamos escuchado la voz de pito de Wesley desde aquí, tranquilízate, si pasa algo grave lo sabremos

Doy un suspiro y me vuelvo a sentar, la verdad es que tiene razón. Al poco reato veo a Ron dirigirse a la puerta, se gira y se despide de mí sonriéndome como si me tranquilizara, al poco rato sale Zabini, nos mira y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿ves? No debió ser tan grave, ya que has visto que salían intactos y Wesley parecía contento ¿no?así que mejor seguimos con el trabajo

-claro-seguimos co el trabajo hasta que son las me estoy empezando a cansar, no estoy acostumbrado a estar quieto por tanto tiempo en un sitio, suelo salir fuera o al menos me muevo un poco para despejarme cada hora mas o menos, así que no paro de moverme nervioso en mi sitio, intento parar pero me es imposible, siento como Draco se esta empezando a enfadar.

-Harry- me preparo para una reprimenda-te parece si lo dejamos por hoy, con tanto movimiento me recuerdas a un león enjaulado

-lo siento, pero me harías un gran favor si parásemos

Nos disponemos a recoger y salimos de la biblioteca, estoy cansado así que me voy a griffindor, cuando me doy cuenta de que Draco esta a mi lado

-¿quieres algo?

-te acompaño asta la puerta de tu casa

-no es necesario, ni que fueran a secuestrarme (aunque no seria la primera vez que siento esas intenciones)

-Harry no seria un caballero Malfoy si no te acompañara

-hay Draco, a veces olvido lo estirado que eres, no es necesario que te comportes como un príncipe siempre- y no puedo evitar reír

-forma parte de mi encanto ¿no crees?-me mira a los ojos sonriéndome de una forma que debería estar prohibida.-no se de que me hablas^/^U

Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta ya hemos llegado a mi casa, hemos ido todo el camino en silencio, pero sentía como si no fueran necesarias las palabras entre nosotros

-gracias por acompañarme, espero verte mañana

-no lo dudes, ha sido todo un placer-me coge de la mano y deposita sobre ella un tierno beso-hasta mañana, Harry- sonríe y antes de que pueda reaccionar por lo de antes me da un rápido beso y se va

No me lo puedo creer, creo que ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, seguro que en realidad esta mañana me caí por las escaleras y ahora estoy en coma, es imposible que Draco se haya comportado así conmigo, me pellizco para ver si despierto

-AY!-vale, si que es de verdad ¬¬U

Entro en la sala común, todo esta como siempre, los pequeños gritando y rindo, y los mayores agobiados por los EXTASIS o pasando de todo, puedo ver como en una de las esquinas más apartadas están nuestros sillones, es lo bueno de ser el Trío de Oro (lance: acordaros de los sillones que serán importantes ^^). Me voy a mi habitación que comparto con Ron, Neville y Seamus desde 1º, me tiro en la cama y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado hoy hasta la cena.


	5. Chapter 5

/En otro lugar del castillo/

*Sirius*

-Severus, ¿estas seguro de esto?

-claro que si, ya estoy harto de estupidas y molestas peleas durante mis clases

-si eso lo entiendo, pero me parece bastante arriesgado poner a Harry con Malfoy y a Ron con Zabini. Lo mas seguro es que se maten entre ellos (no lo sabes tu bien^^) y ya de paso a unos cuantos alumnos mas.

-si lo hacen, haré que los supervivientes deseen haber muerto- decía con una sonrisa que haría temblar al mismísimo Voldemort

-^w^U Sev, deberías visitar al psicólogo, es que no me apetece quedarme sin ahijado-aunque no le guste esto, la verdad es que se parece mas a Harry de lo que cree, ambos son terroríficos cuando se lo proponen, y eso que Harry no ha mostrado ese lado oscuro en Howarts, aun me acuerdo de ...no! mejor no pienses en ello, bastante te costo superarlo, aun solo de pensarlo se me pone la carne de gallina..

*Severus*

¬¬ ¿se puede saber que le pasa al pulgoso?, se ha puesto pálido y ha empezado a murmurar incongruencias

Solo espero que trabajando juntos esos cuatro limen asperezas, a demás a ver si Draco se decide a declararse de una vez al mocoso griffindor, que su padre y yo estamos hartos de fingir que no lo sabemos

-Sev- oigo la vos de _**MI**_ pulgoso-¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Draco de lo nuestro?

-cuando le diga al mocoso Potter que le gusta, así que dentro de bastante (seguro^^), dejando eso aparte, antes nos molesto McGonagall, así que... ¿que te parece si seguimos?

- puede que seas slytherin hasta la medula pero eres insaciable como un griffindor

Aquí dejamos a los dos maestros en su habitación, así que el resto imagínenselo ustedes ^w^

*Ron*

Llevaba sentado a la orilla del lago, en una de las zonas mas apartadas, desde que había dejado a Blais, digo Zabini, en la biblioteca.

Había sido extraño, en su familia siempre habían tenido la costumbre de agradecerle a alguien dándole un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, esta vez había sido distinto, había sido mucho mas agradable e increíble que normalmente. ¿Cómo es posible que besar a BL, Zabini en la mejilla haya sido mejor que cualquier beso que hubiese tenido con Hermione? (y aun lo preguntas)

-uf... Zabini es muy extraño, un momento es frío y amenazante, y al siguiente es todo un encanto, con esas desgraciadas sonrisas que hacen que me sienta mareado, con un hormigueo en el estomago, ¿estaré resfriándome?, aunque sea un slytherin ha sido bastante agradable trabajar con el, además es muy caballeroso

-RooOOOOn-mierda, genial (nótese sarcasmo), ahora mismo estoy demasiado bien como para ver a Hermione-¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado por toda la tarde

-estuve haciendo el trabajo de pociones con Bl,... Zabini

-¿Ya?, venga claro, de verdad ¿donde estabas?-me esta empezando a molestar que me trate como un vago perezoso y despreocupado

-¡tanto te cuesta creer que haya empezado un trabajo sin tenerte encima?-le digo casi gritando, empieza a actuar como siempre

-yo...yo lo siento-me dice haciéndose la victime, la conozco demasiado bien como para que me afecte esa técnica

-nada, tranquila, es que estaba pensando

-¿en que?

-en nada importante-cuando quiero darme cuenta Hermione me rodea el cuello con sus brazos casi asfixiándome y me da un beso. Cierro los ojos, por alguna razón me incomoda de sobremanera este beso. En realidad nunca me ha llamado la atención Hermione, y sus besos no son una excepción. Ya me estoy hartando en serio del beso así que me separo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te moleste Ron?-me dice haciéndose la inocente, pero la que parece realmente enfadada es ella, ni siquiera creo que le importe mucho lo que me pase

-no es nada, solo que recordé que tengo cosas que hacer (sobre todo lejos de ti)- me levanto y me voy hacia el castillo, pero la muy pesada me sigue

-si tienes que estudiar puedo ayudarte- me dice "**intentando**" parecer sensual

-no!,esto... tengo que ir a hablar con Harry sobre algo muy importante

-¿sobre que ¬ ¬?-parece que se empieza a enfadar

*Hermione*

¡Se puede saber que coño le pasa a Ron! Me vale que no sea muy emotivo en nuestra relación, pero que me haya cortado el beso a sido el colmo ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme a mi así?

¿Qué tiene que hablar con Harry? ¡Y un carajo! Seguro que me esta poniendo los cuernos, y eso si que no se lo voy a permitir

-Ron!, dime ahora mismo que... ¿eh?¿donde se ha metido? Cuando me doy cuenta Ron ya esta llegando al castillo -¡RON! ¡Espera!-se gira, me mira y vuelve a correr-¡Ron! Ven aquí de una puta vez-le sigo corriendo, es una putada que sea tan rápido, pero es obvio que va a la torre griffindor. Al fin llego a la torre, y pero cuando entro no le veo por ninguna parte

-Eh vosotros- le digo a unos de 1º-ha donde ha ido Ron?

-¿a que te refieres? Ron no ha venido aquí- me dice el mocoso

-Mierda, tch-seguiré buscando, a lo mejor esta en las cocinas rodeado de esos roñosos elfos


	6. Chapter 6

*Ron*

Entro como una exhalación a la sala común de Griffindor

-¡no me habéis visto!

-claro Ron-me dicen todos, al fin y al cabo ya están acostumbrados

Entro en el pasillo de las habitaciones masculinas y oigo a Hermione habar con unos de primero, y luego se va

Entro en mi cuarto y veo a Harry tirado en la cama dormitando, desde luego es digno portador de la sangre Griffindor, me acerco sigilosamente y me preparo para saltar sobre el cuando...

-Ron-mierda- ¿Qué IBAS a hacer?-me dice aun tumbado con los ojos cerrados

-nada, nada ^^U-yo le quiero como un hermano, pero ni siquiera yo puedo con el cuando se pone así, sobre todo después de haber visto como quedo Sirius, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que le hizo, pero después de eso Harry apareció con una sonrisa bastante siniestra ¬¬U (lance: que mala soy ^^, aun no sabréis que le paso a Sirius)

-claro

-por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Malfoy? Porque no te veo ningún moretón o algún hueso roto

-pues, jejejeje ^^U, ha sido pasable... (lance: ya ¬¬ claro),y bastante instructivo, no por nada es el mejor en pociones-parece algo nervioso así que me divertiré un poco que lo necesito

-¿Por...

-¿y que tal con Zabini?

-... O/O, esto...jeje

-porque muy malo no debió ser cuando salisteis los dos sonriendo

-¿Qué?, noooooo, no paso nada raro, es que... estaba... ¡contento!, si eso estaba contento de irme de una vez, ^^U jejeje

-¬¬... ya, claro

-pero mejor dejemos el tema ¿te parece?

-¿Qué tal el quiditch?-eso si que es cambiar de tema

-bien (lance: sobre todo hoy, y si no se acuerdan RELEAN ^^), aunque sin ti es mas aburrido ¿Por qué no vuelves?

-ya te dije que quiero centrarme en los estudios

-en fin, lo que tu digas- seguimos hablando hasta la hora de cenar. Me pregunto donde estará Hermione

*Hermione*

En la torre de astronomía, dos chicos estaban dándose el lote cuando...

PAM-TE COJI Ronald Wesley- los dos chicos se quedaron helados mirándola-¿eh?...Ron?-los dos chicos se empiezan a poner rojos y afilar sus cuchillos-jejejejeje ^^UU no iréis a hacerle daño a una dama

-¿Dónde esta la dama?

-¿Qué coño estáis insinuando?

-nada- PIM, PAM, PUM. Vemos lanzar a Hermione por la puerta y darse de morros contra la pared

/sala común de Slytherin/

*Draco*

Entro en la sala de Slytherin y veo a mi reducido grupo de amigos sentado en los sillones cercanos a la chimenea

-¡Draqui! Por fin vuelves- la pesada de Pansy se lanza a mi cuello

-Pansy, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así y que no te cuelgues de mi cuello

-venga, no seas así "Draqui"- odio cuando me jode aposta de esa manera

- si no fueses como una hermana te habría convertido en una babosa hace mucho tiempo

-si, si, ya lo pillo ^w^

-¿Qué tal con tu Griffindor querido?-me pregunta Theo

-Uhm, no es tan tonto una vez se le pone en el buen camino

-desde luego tiene pinta de avispado ¿verdad Draco?-mierda se me olvido que Blaise me vio en la biblioteca después de lo que paso con Harry, Wesley seguro que ni se dio cuenta- o eso me pareció cuando los vi (Blaise: aunque mas los oí que verlos)"trabajar" en la biblioteca ^^

-¿a que se refiere? ¿Draqui?- dios, para haberse acostado con un tercio de Howarts seguía bastante inocente

-a lo mismo que le ha pasado con Wesley, ¿no?"Blaise"-le digo con ese toque arrogante que me caracteriza

-¿perdón?, Blaise cariño como no nos dijiste nada, que llevas 2 horas con nosotros

-Pansy- dice tranquilamente Theo- cuando quieran acostarse con ellos ya nos lo dirán (lance: ¡Theo te amo!, lala: calla y deja de interrumpir ¬¬)

-¡yo no me quiero acostar con Wesley!

-claro Blaise y la forma en que le mirabas el culo en le comedor y la biblioteca eran imaginaciones mías- me encanta meter bulla

Seguimos discutiendo con Blaise hasta la hora de cenar, ya que el tema da para muucho, al fin y al cabo que alguien que es tan hetero como decía ser Blaise hasta ahora ^^ se ponga a babear por Wesley es para mofarse a todo volumen, ya que nosotros tres (Theo, Pansy, y yo) ya tenemos asumido que somos bi, aunque Theo creo que ya se ha fijado un objetivo, como yo(mente pervert mode on)


	7. Chapter 7

*Harry*

Llega la hora de cenar y me dirijo al gran comedor con Ron, que parece bastante preocupado, aunque es gracioso verlo esconderse en cada esquina y arrastrarse por el suelo entre columna y columna que hay de camino al comedor

-Ron ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, jejeje...-se pone de pie de golpe -no estoy evitando a mi novia ni nada de eso ^w^UU

-¿Por qué estas evitando a Hermi?

-pues...-de repente sentimos un aura oscura a nuestras espaldas

-¡Ronald Wesley!, *arf arf*(lance: jadeando como los perros cansados ^w^) donde*arf*, coño has*arf* estado ÒoÓ -nos giramos y vemos a Hermi toda sucia y con una tirita en la nariz con un golpe (lance: ya sabrán porque ^^)

-Hermi TTU, no te he visto en toda la tarde desde el lago,

-Ronald Wesley, llevo buscándote tres horas, ¿se puede saber...DONDE COJONES ESTABAS?

-Pues...

-no me lo digas, mas importante ¿Por qué demonios me rechazaste en el lago?

-Ron ¿la rechazaste? ¿Pero no erais novios oficiales?

-que ¡no! Harry no la rechace

-claro que si, me cortaste el beso

-¿Qué? No, como puedes decir eso...

5 minutos más tarde... siguen discutiendo

10 minutos mas tarde... y siguen

15 minutos mas... y siguen, y siguen, y duran mas que el conejito de duracel, y Harry ya se estaba enfadando, sobre todo después de llevar 10 minutos diciéndose defectos

-¡Y no paras de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡si lo hicieses no tendría que decírtelo!- ya se había hecho un corro alrededor de la pareja, y un cordón de seguridad alrededor de Harry, del que emanaba un aura asesina brutal

-Ya..., estoy..., HARTO!-todo el mundo pego un brinco, y Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir al instante

-ha, ha, ha, Harry-Hermione se había puesto pálida y no paraba de tartamudear

-he, he, hermano ¿Qué ocurre? (lala: aun lo preguntas imbecil ¬¬)-Ron estaba verde, y Harry había ocultado su rostro con su flequillo, todos alrededor habían decidido alejarse un par de kilómetros y ver el espectáculo con prismáticos

-Harry no tienes porque enfadarte, verdad Ronny ^^UUUU

-cla, claro Hermi, si tu y yo nos queremos muchísimo, así que hermano no tienes que preocuparte por nada... ¿hermano?-Ron se acerca a Harry (lala: idiota ¬¬U)-Harry,... ¿Harry?-empieza a picarle el hombro con el dedo-Herm, Harry no reacciona

-Ron, yo creo que deberías dejarlo tranquilo por un BUEN rato ¬¬U

-no digas tonterías Herm, a Harry no le pasa nada verdad-empezó a darle palmadas en el hombro- verdad?

-Ron...- Harry levanto la vista con una enorme sonrisa, la más falsa que le había visto a Harry en su vida-¡NO TE AGUANTO!-POM, y Harry se fue dejando a un Ron muerto en el piso

(lala: Ahora recemos un padre nuestro por el alma de Ron ^^, lance deja de darle golpecitos con el palo que me estropeas la escena)

/en el gran comedor/

-Ron ¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta Neville viendo un GRAN chichón palpitando en la cabeza de Ron

-nada ^^U

-ya ¬¬

-hola- Ron y Hermione sienten un escalofrío

-Hola Harry ¿Dónde estabas?

-dando un paseo para despejarme ^^, vaya chichón traes Ron, deberías curarlo ^w^

-jejejeje, si tienes razón TT-nunca mas, juro por lo poco que me queda de mi joven vida que nunca mas haré enfadar a Harry, y eso que esa sonrisa no fue nada comparado a la que tuvo con Sirius TT, solo recordarla...TTnTT fue horrible

-valla OuO que buena pinta tiene todo, te apetece pastel?

- no gracias Harry ¬¬U

Harry se encoge de hombro y sigue comiendo tan tranquilo mientras todos los que presenciaron el "ESO" numero 2 que quedaría grabado en la historia de nuestros protagonistas miraban con una gota en la sien a Harry

*Blaise*

JAJAJAJAJAJA estaban todos los slytherins riendo como nunca, sobre todo el grupo real de la casa, que apenas podía respirar desde que habían visto el golpe a Wesley, y luego de entrar al gran comedor y verlo casi se caen al suelo de la risa

-jajaja, nunca pensé que vería a Potter así, jajaja-Pansy estaba intentando comerse una tostada sin mucho éxito

-desde luego es casi digno de Slytherin-decía Theo intentando que no se le viesen las lagrimas de aguantarse la risa

-desde luego fue sorprendentemente aterrador-hasta Draco se estaba partiendo el culo después de haber visto a Wesley en el comedor-que te parece el nuevo adorno que tiene tu león

-me gustaba mas ant...-mierda

-JAJAJAJA, caíste, venga admite de una vez que te gusta

-¡NO!

-venga-empezaron a picarme

-no

-venga

-no

-venga

-¿hasta que no lo diga no paráis verdad?- todos afirmaron, me dieron ganas de desaparecer-pu, puede que me interese ¬¬

-pero solo un poco .

-claro Blaise- Draco me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-hay que empezar poco a poco ^^

- no os aguanto TnT

Seguimos riendo y hablando hasta que vemos llegar a Potter con una sonrisa, sentarse al lado de Ron y ofrecerle un trozo de pastel

Absolutamente a todo el mundo se le cayó una gota de la sien

-nunca entenderé a Potter-dice Draco sin dejar de mirarlo

-y por eso te encanta ¿verdad?-le dice Theo, Draco solo se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo tranquilamente

Acaba la cena y todos nos levantamos, me giro y no veo a Draco ni a Theo

-Pansy ¿has visto a los otros dos?

-¿eh?-se gira y empieza a buscar- ¿Dónde están? O.o

-¬¬U en fin ya vendrán, vamos

-SI ^w^ - no se como se comporta como una niña cuando ha salido con mas de 50 personas


	8. Chapter 8

/cuarto de Draco/

-¿Quién soy?-siento como me tapan los ojos y me habla una voz dulce y sensual al oído

-¿Blaise?

-tonto, jiji-oigo esa risa como música para mis oídos

-¿Potter?-se cuelga de mi cuello con su cara cerca de la mía

-Bingo, pero "Draco" dijiste que me llamarías por mi nombre ¿nee?-dice haciendo un adorable puchero

-cuanto lo siento" Harry"-lo cojo por la cintura-te compensare por ello-Harry sonríe y nos unimos en un beso salvaje y apasionado, cojo a Harry que enreda sus piernas en mi cintura, me dirijo a mi cama y lo deposito en ella. Ahora que puedo verlo lleva un pijama de seda verde (lance: que mala soy ^^) que marca toda su hermosa figura. Comienzo a desabrochar su camisa mientras reparto pequeños besos por cada trozo de esa tersa piel que queda descubierta y a mi merced, consiguiendo oír una suave melodía de suspiros y gemidos, sonrío al ver lo que provoco en Harry cuando siento que tira de mi para volver a unirnos en un beso salvaje y demandante. Mi mano va bajando hasta una parte muy sensible de mi gatito

-Ah!, dra, Draco-gime mi gatito de forma enloquecedora

-¿si, Harry?-hago mas presión

-te, te necesito, por favor, hazme tuyo ya- CRASH! Hasta ahí había aguantado, ver de esa forma suplicante a su gatito habían despertado la bestia en su interior

Comenzó a estimular a su gatito de nuevo mientras subía el volumen y la temperatura, cada vez hacia mas calor...¡PLASH! Sintió como una catarata de agua le caía encima, dejándole completamente empapado

-Draco! Despierta de una vez, llevo una hora lla, man... ups-dijo Blaise cuando se dio cuenta del problema de Draco, y se le había olvidado otro "pequeño" detalle

-Blaise...-sonó como una voz de ultratumba, no por nada Draco era conocido por su muuuy mal despertar, (lance: sobre todo si le despiertan a uno de ese sueño ^w^), y encima le había tirado una jarra de agua encima

-Draco, jeje...^^U mejor me voy y te dejo cambiarte tranquilo-Blaise se iba acercando poco a poco a la puerta -¬¬U adiós

-TE MATO-Blaise cerro la puerta en el segundo en que Draco le lanzaba unos cuchillos de carnicero-arf, arf, arf-se levanto u fue a la ducha, ya que tenia que solucionar un "problemilla"

*Blaise*

TTUU Por que nunca recordare el mal despertar que tiene Draco, al menos no tenia la varita a mano, jeje y seguro lo desperté en la mejor parte ^^

-ahora que me doy cuenta, no le pregunte donde fue después de cenar, pero ya lo haré luego- bajo a desayunar con Pansy, ya que Theo no apareció anoche hasta tarde y esta mañana se debe haber ido temprano


End file.
